Deadly Tales. Just Kidding. "Hawaiian Sands
by bigeareevee
Summary: In this Fan Fic Ash and gang travel to Hawaii. From stow away to parade to convention.


Deadly Tales... Just Kidding. Hawaiian Sands. Part 1: 

Ash:Ahhhh, smell that nice sea air.

Misty:You're in a cargo hold you can't smell anything.

Ash:Hey where's Brock.

Misty:Is that him?

Ash:No that's a Statue of Liberty model.

Misty:Where are you stowed away?

Ash:I'm in someone's suit case.

Misty:Oh yeah! Well I'm in a bag of manure!

Brock:Hey you guys I'm over here!

Ash steps out of his suitcase wearing lipstick and a bra on the outside of the shirt.

Misty gasps for air as she exits her bag of horse doodies.

Misty:EEEEeeew! Ash! What are you wearing.

Ash:Well I was bored and I was in a womans suitcase and...

Misty:I don't care! Where's Brock.

Brock:I'm over here.

They glance at a Brock who was not in a case but standing there and smiling like an idiot.

Misty:Brock? What are you doing? You're supposed to be disguised as something or in someone's case!

Brock(without moving.):I'm a life size BROCK™ Toy.*Brock winks* Available at a store near you!

A fat chef comes down the stairs and down the hole.

Chef:I need some potahtoes fo' t'nights dinna. Where ah dem taters.

Brock:EEP.

Ash and Misty run up the stairs without the chef knowing.

Brock:EEP.

Chef:Hey a life size BROCK™ Toy. My kids want one of those. Come here yee.

Brock:EEE!

Brock runs around the hold while the chef chases.

Chef:An interactive one! Even better!

Ash:Ahh smell that sea air. Like so many sea goers before us. Such as Captain Nemo, Captain Hook, and the baby beluga in the deep blue sea.

Misty:Hey this is the Loch Ness monsters watching club, Canadian branch.

Watcher:Yeah, eh. We're watching for that monster, eh. We chartered an entire Carnival cruise ship, eh.

He walks over to a large group where every one is holding binoculars.

Group:Eh, Eh, Eh!

Misty walks away.

Ash:Ooh the Loch Ness monster. I think I'll look for it.

Ash looks behind him and then starts walking on the deck.

Ash:Ooh! There he is!

The Monster Walking group zoomed behind him.

Group:Eh! Where! Eh!

Ash:There, eh.

Watcher:Eh! That's only an purple octopus tap dancing.

Group(disappointed):Eh...

Ash didn't give up hope he started walking on the deck even more.

Ash:There he is!

Ash points at a fat lady wearing a purple outfit.

Group:EH! EH! EH!

Watcher:Eh! That's only Bertha!

Group(angrilly):EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-yuh!

Ash starts frantically looking around when all of a sudden a purple figure attacks the boat.

Ash:Look the Loch Nessy Monster!

Brock:EEEEE!

Chef:C'mere ye! I'm gonna eat you!

The chef chases Brock away

Group:EH! PISS OF YOU LITTLE....

Ash:Well if they don't want it I'm gonna catch it. Go pidgeotto!

He throws the pokeball and the Loch Ness Monster eats it.

Ash:Mwuh-oh.

Ash throws a pokeball in a meek attempt to catch it.

The loch ness monster burps out a tennis racket and hits the ball.

Ash hurries over and looks around for a tennis racket, he grabs and ugly hat that looked alot like a racket.

Ash:Ha take this!

He hits the bal back.

Loch Ness Monster:Woob!

He hits it back.

Ash:Take one of these.

He lobs the ball into the distance.

Monster:ROOOOAAAARRR!

He stompys he feet!

The monster roars loudly with an open mouth close to the ship.

Chef:COME OVER HERE!

Brock:ARRRRGH! 

Without looking Brock runs into the open roaring mouth of the Monster.

Loch Ness Monster:ROOOOOOOAAAAA....MMMmmm.*Crunch Crunch*

The Loch Ness Monster swims away.

Ash:Aww man.

Misty:I was talking to some of those Canadians and I''ll I could get out was 'EH' I want to know where we're going!

Ash:I think Hawaii.

Misty:Why do you think that.

Ash:No reason.

He moves in front of Misty to cover up the fireworks display that's spelling out Welcome to Hawaii.

To be continued in Two other stories.

Chef:Hey a Tickle me Ash™ Doll! C'mere ya!

Ash:AAAAAHHHH!!!

PART 2:

Chef:Eh! Eh! COME ONE!

Ash:AHHHHHHH!!!!!

Chef:Yargh. Hey a Comb Me Hair Misty™! Come here you!

Misty:EEEEEEEEE!!!!

The chef chases them off the boat.

Ash:Hey cheffy. Isn't that a Change My diaper James™?

Chef:So it is. C'mere you!

James doesn't run and the chef grabs him.

James:You have such strong arms.

Ash and Misty walk towards the nearby town only to find out it was coconut day and they were holding a parade.

Ash:I love a parade.

Ash jumps into the parade and starts dancing crappily.

TV reporter:This years parade is going to be the best. Oh look there is Bothar, the one who dances crappily.

Ash:Hee Hee Hoo!.

Misty:You're making an ass out of yourself!

Two security guards lunge at Ash unsuccessfully.

Guard:Sir he's dancing to crappily, we can't get a firm grip on him.

Head Guard:Sniper 1 pick him off.

Sniper on radio:I don't think I can he's just dancing so-

Head Guard:Just shoot.

A shadowy figure on a near by building takes a shot at Ash.

Ash:Hey! Who put a whole in the bill of my hat!

Head Guard:Tell the nearest float to run him over.

TV reporter:Oh look here comes the the Loch Ness Monster making his yearly appearence in the Microsoft coconut car. It's powered entirely by coconut milk.

The Loch Ness Monster waves his tail while driving.

Radio in the Microsoft Car:Take out the idiot in front of you.

Loch Ness Monster:Woob Woob!

The pudgy purple foot of the monster presses down on the pedal.

The float jolts forward at 5 miles per hour.

Ash:C'mon Misty! Dance with me.

Ash pulls Misty into the parade.

The coconut car gradually gains on Ash and Misty.

Radio in the car:Halt! The girl may be a hostage.

The float stops rapidly and the steering wheel butts into the Monster's stomach.

Monster:BURRRRP!!!

He burps out a slightly bruised Brock:

TV Reporter:In a great turn of events, even though a hostage has been taken on the parade is still continuing.

Head Guard:Deploy the bazooka.

In a crowd of about millions a white haired old lady pulls a bazooka out of her purse and aims it at Ash.

Head Guard:Fire.

She pulls the trigger and the rocket launched at Ash.

Ash:Ooh a quarter! He ducks and the missle hit Brock.

Brock:Phew! A dud.

The rocket, still propelling, carried Brock into the distance.

Head Guard:For cripes sakes! I'm going in.

A man in black steps out and walks up to Ash.

Head Guard:There's and all you can eat buffet at the Pongo Beach side club today. Here are some tickets.

Ash:I'm there.

Ash grabs the tickets and runs to the beach side club.

Misty:Hey look! The Pokemon trainers convention is here taoday.

Ash:So it is. Just as long as Gary doesn't...

Gary:Hey loser! I have 98 pokemon do you.

Ash:Well n...

Gary:I have a song do you?*clap clap*

A man in a coconut outfit with googly eyes comes out.

Man:Gary is the best pokemon trainer.

Backup Singers in coconut outfit:Ooh Ooh Ooh.

Gary :That's enough.

Brock:AAARRRRRGGGHHHH.

Brock riding the missle crashedd into the coconut head man singer.

Brock stepped off and whistles.

BLAM.

Googly eyes fall at Brcoks feet.

Brock:Alas poor nut head I knew him well.

Chef carries off James into the background.

James:Heehee!

Jessie and Meowth:Prepare for bubbles.

Meowth starts throwing bubble solution at people.

Ash:Here we go again.

Gary:Here goes what again.

Misty:Team Rocket is a notorious theif and organized crime corp.

Gary:Don't take me! take them I have nothing you need.\

Meowth:We're on vacation. See over there? That's where we're having our convention.

Gary:Oh, I was just protecting you guys you know.

Back up singers:Our hero.*sigh*

Jessie:Ha Ha! Suckers. We're here to steal you're pokemon.

Meowth:Come one guy help us steal their pokemon.

Meowth signals toward the other Rocket gang members.

Member:Buzz off we're finally getting quality eats.

Jessie:Then we'll have to steal their pokemon ourselves.

Gary:Here you go. So long Losers I always have a plan for escape!

He hops on a jet ski and drives off.

Jessie:Give me all your pokemon!

Ash:I have uh...uhh... a pointed stick!

Jessie:Ohmygod! A stick!

Jessie and Meowth get onto a boat and drive away.

Misty:Yay! You did something right!

A spinning newspaper comes onto the screen.

Headline:Idiot Ruins Parade.

Tiny print at bottom:Boy saves convention.

----Epilogue-----

Gary:Heheh! So long losers!

Gary drives into a yawning locg ness monster.

Loch Ness Monster:Yaaaaaaawwwwww....MMMmmm.*crunch*

Chef:Happy birthday child!

Daughter:Ooh a Change My Diaper James™! Lets change your diaper!

She pulls off his pants.

Knocking on door.

Chef:Yes

He opens door.

Meowth:Repo men.

Jessie:Yes we're here for the doll.

Chef:Ok. Here you go.

Team Rocket drives away.

James:Can we stop for some pants? This diaper is starting to chafe...


End file.
